


Tywyllwch Tywyllwch (Efallai mewn Gweddi)

by savagesnakes (halfpennybuddha)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpennybuddha/pseuds/savagesnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astudio'r golygus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tywyllwch Tywyllwch (Efallai mewn Gweddi)

Darlun mwy i gweld, cliciwch ar y ddarlun isod. =D

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/savagesnakes/33697042/30869/30869_original.jpg)  



End file.
